The Legend of Korra: Unknown Ally Part 2
by maila08
Summary: Will Asami be able to tell Mako where Korra is being kept?


Unknown Ally Part 2

* * *

Asami was silent as she drove back home with her father. He would glance at her every so often. It seemed that he wanted to say something but then wouldn't. After a while he figured he should break the silence.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked.

Asami's eyes hardened as she turned to look at him. "How could you?" she yelled.

Hiroshi Sato closed his eyes for a moment. "Please understand. I had to protect you".

"I understand that! But look at what he is doing to Korra!" she yelled again.

"I thought you didn't care about the Avatar?" he asked surprised.

She slumped in her seat and looked away. "She saved me once" Asami whispered.

Hiroshi Sato hit the brakes. "WHAT?" he yelled looking at his daughter.

She looked at him. "You heard me! She saved my life!"

Hiroshi Sato blinked several times. "How? I thought you hit her to settle something…" he began.

Asami flinched. "I did it because she asked me to. Lieutenant may have suspected something if he didn't hear her scream. I wanted to break her out. She saved me from the Triple Threat Triad just a couple of minutes before the championship round of ProBending. She competed injured, and it was because she saved me".

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked.

"Would it have changed anything?" Asami snapped. Her father looked down. "That's what I thought. And I want you to know something". He looked up. "I WILL break Korra out. I owe her my life, and you will not stop me".

They stood in silence for a while. "I won't" he finally said. Asami looked at him, surprised.

"I have done many bad things lately. It was never my intention to hurt the Avatar. If you want to save her, then you should".

"You must not tell anyone though. We don't know who the snitch is, and I don't want to take any chances". He nodded and continued to drive home.

* * *

"We're here!" Bolin said with a smile.

"I hope for YOUR sake, that this girl can help us bonehead" the Chief told him. He rolled his eyes.

"She will" he replied. Mako leaned on the wall his arms crossed. He was looking down.

"Mako, she will help us" Bolin said putting his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"I need to find Korra" he said.

"We will. I promise" Bolin replied. "Ok here goes nothing" and he rang the bell. A butler answered it. "May I help you?" he said.

"Uh yeah, I'm looking for Asami. I need to talk to her" Bolin said with a smile.

The butler looked at him and said "She is not here".

"What do you mean she's not here?" Bolin asked.

"She. Is . Not. Here" answered the butler again.

"Do you know when she will be back?"

"No. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do" the butler said closing the door on Bolin's face. He pouted. "Well that was rude".

"We just wasted our time coming here" Mako said starting to walk away but then he stopped as he saw Hiroshi Sato and Asami walking towards them.

"Hey Asami!" Bolin said while blushing.

"Hello Bolin" she replied with a smile.

"Welcome to my home" Hiroshi Sato said.

Bolin smiled while the Chief and Mako nodded.

"I was going to look for you guys" she said. "Come in" and they followed her inside to her room. When they got there she locked the door.

"Let's get down to business" Mako said as soon as the door was close. "Can you-" he began but was cut off by Asami.

"I know where Korra is" she said.

"Well that was easy" Bolin said. The Chief punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"How do you know where Korra is?" Mako asked. She looked away.

"There is no time to explain, we have to break her out fast. I don't know how much more she can take" she said.

"Wait. You've seen her?" Mako said in an incredulous voice. She nodded. "How?"

Asami was going to explain when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me" her father said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm going to step out for a moment. If you need anything, call the butler".

"Okay" she said.

"How is it that you have seen Korra?" Mako asked again.

She closed her eyes and said "My father has been supplying the Equalists with different weapons. I didn't know until today when I overheard him talking to some equalists. He did it to protect me. They threatened to kill me and so he complied. My father went to go meet with Lieutenant, i asked to go and i got a chance to see her".

Mako was shaking with anger. "How. Is. Korra." He managed to say.

"Mako you don't want to know".

"I said, how is she".

"Lieutenant is torturing her. She won't be able to hold on much longer. We have to go now".

"Why should I trust you? You betrayed her! She risked her life to save YOU!" he yelled.

Bolin got between him and Asami. "Mako you can't blame her! Her father was only trying to protect her" he said.

Mako glared at his brother. "I guess Korra's safety doesn't CONCERN YOU!" he spat. Bolin flinched.

"She's my friend too" he mumbled.

"Enough both of you!" the Chief said. "She said she can take us to Korra, perhaps we should give her the benefit of the doubt".

"Thank you" Asami said.

"But if you take a STEP out of LINE. I will crush you" the Chief told her. "Korra has done much for this city; I won't stop until she is found".

"Let's go" Asami said. Mako stared at her. "Mako this is not the time to hold grudges. I owe Korra my life. I won't betray you guys". He nodded and followed.

"Wait" the Chief said. They looked at her.

"What is it?" Bolin asked.

"Shut up!" the Chief said. They stood in silence and heard a small ticking sound.

"What is that?" Bolin asked.

Asami's and Mako's eyes widened.

"It's a bomb!" the Chief cried and then there was a big explosion.

* * *

Hiroshi Sato was driving around, trying to put his thoughts together. He had betrayed his daughter's trust. He had betrayed the world in helping keep the Avatar captive. He stopped for a moment as he saw the sky lit up with a huge boom. He knew where the explosion had come from, his house. "No" he gasped as he sped his way back home.


End file.
